I want to be Sammy to you
by Karen Winchester
Summary: Set in S8. Dean's still mad at his brother for leaving him in purgatory, but after Sam gets hurt, his little brother tells him what really happened during the time he was gone. Hurt!Sam Protective/Caring!Dean Disclaimer: I don't own anything


I want to be Sammy to you

 _I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the time  
That I never could_

 _My past has tasted bitter  
For years now  
So I wield an iron fist  
Grace is just weakness  
Or so I've been told  
I've been cold, I've been merciless  
But the blood on my hands scares me to death  
I'm waking up today_

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

 **Present time**

Dean was sitting in the waiting room of a hospital nervous as hell. He could not have known that that would happen, because Sam was fast and knew how to block a hit during a hunt, or at least how he had been before he was put into purgatory. Sam had been a year living with Amelia or whatever was her name, and just like his brother said, quoted "I quit hunting. As far as a I know the family business is what has gotten every single member of my family killed". He was soft and clearly, and would need more training when he was better.

He was still pissed with his brother, because he didn't look for him, and also because he didn't bother to look for Kevin. . If Dean had been in his shoes, he would have said "Screw the promise that we made about not to look for each other". He'd have moved mountains if he had to, to have his brother back with him. However, he let the anger and frustration disappear when Sam got hurt.

 **FEW HOURS AGO**

Sam and Dean were trying to kill a werewolf in the woods, and the sun was just disappearing across the horizon when the damn thing broke his kid brother left arm, as Dean was trying to reach for his gun. He remembered being frozen for a second when he heard the loud sound of a bone or two being broken, but the shock was replaced with anger instantly, and almost automatically, the elder man shot the hairy ball man right in the heart, watching how it fell to the floor. After he checked that the man was dead, ran where his brother laid, and for his surprise saw that he had his eyes closed, and his skin was too pale. Dean touched his face gently and called his name desperate. There was no sign that he was going to wake up any time soon, so he had to some way to help him get better. "What if the thing had done something worse to him?", he thought unconsciously, cursing out loud

After few minutes of looking for a concussion or another broken bone, Dean felt relieved to know that his brother was going to be alright. Sam was a magnet for trouble all of the time, and Dean didn't know what do with the kid anymore. One day he was going to cause him a heart attack, he swore.

"Wake up Sam!" said Dean using his father's Authoritarian tone, maybe waiting for him to respond like he always did in the past. As expected, he remained unconscious

Dean carried his heavy brother while panting, kneeling every two or three minutes, until he finally found the Impala few feet away from him. Once Sam was in the backseat, sat in the driver seat and said

"You're going to be okay Sam, you hear me?. When we go home, we will talk and be brothers again, just like we used to be before all the purgatory crap happened."

The drive to the hospital should have taken about twenty five minutes, but he made it fifteen minutes. He didn't care about the cops or getting arrested as long as his brother would get taken care of. Why was everything so difficult? It seemed like the freaking world was against them!

 **Back to the present time…**

"Family of Sam Wesson?", asked a doctor when he entered in the waiting room

"I'm Dean, his brother. How's my little brother doctor?" said Dean, while getting up to meet the man

"Your brother is going to be fine, mister Wesson. He broke his radius and ulna during the trip in the woods. We had to administrate him anesthesia, since he woke up in pain and trying to get up and leave the room. He has a cast now, and he should wear it for a period of six weeks"

"Thank you doctor. I'll take care of him, don't worry. Can I see him?"

"Yes, you can. He's just waking up, but your brother is still under the effects of the anesthesia, so he will be dizzy"

"I know. He's broken his arm before, and it was almost cute to see him smile for everything. He looked like a child on Disneyland"

"I take you to his room then", said the doctor giving him a smile

Dean followed the doctor through the long hall, seeing all the people outside their families or friends rooms talking through the phone, wishing that he could have someone to call. They were just he and Sam, because the people that they'd loved were under ground or burned until they became ashes.

When the elder Winchester opened the room that belonged to his brother, saw that he was smiling and talking to a nurse, while the woman was trying to contain the laugh. He was so going to make Sam remember that!

"Sammy's flirting", said Dean laughing

"Dean!", screamed Sam when he saw him enter inside the room

"Hey Sam! How are you doing?"

"I am... fine. This is Caroline, the nurse that's helping me"

"Hi Caroline, I am Dean. His big brother"

"Hi Dean! Nice to meet you", she said with a kind smile

"Can I have a moment with my brother?"

"Yes, actually I was just leaving", said Caroline

"Thank you", said Dean giving her a wink as she walked towards the door

"Hey Sam"

"I don't want to be Sam to you"

"Oh, really? Then, who do you want to be for me?"

"Sammy. I wanna be Sammy to you. You never call me like that anymore"

"I am sorry man. I swear that everything will change between us"

"I… I never told you the truth Dee. I looked for you when… when you disappeared"

Dean didn't know what to say, because Sam could or could not be telling the truth. He let the silence fill the room until Sam spoke again

"I looked for you everywhere, even being with Amelia after I hit that dog. I never thought that you could be in purgatory. I am sorry Dee"

"Why didn't you tell me that before then?", asked Dean curious

"Cause failing in the mission to look for you was the same thing than not looking for you at all. You'd have found me, but I couldn't. After a three months I gave up, and I am so so sorry! You're my big brother, and I failed you", said Sam sobbing

"Calm down Sammy. You didn't fail me at all. I wouldn't have gotten mad at you. I've been treating you really bad lately, and I am sorry for that too"

"You've got nothing to apolog… apologize Dee"

" Dick Roman put me there. You did your best, and I know that. I promise that"

" Do you think that I can be Sammy again to you?"

"You've never stopped being Sammy, and sometimes, Samantha to me"

Sam laughed while his eyes met Dean's. The elder brother saw the unconditional love that he had had for him since forever. The way that both grew up made him be closer than other siblings. He could live without his mother and father, but no without Sammy.

"Bitch", said Dean playing with his brother's soft hair

"Jerk", said Sam, and moments later, laying down his head on the comfortable pillow beneath him

Dean watched how his brother closed his eyes, and within fifteen minutes was deep asleep. Once he knew that Sam could not hear him, said something that he'd never say out loud again

"I love you Sammy. You a pain in the ass, but the best little brother ever. See you when you wake up", and closing his eyes, decided to rest as well, feeling a peace that he hadn't felt in a long time

 **THE END.-**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic came to my mind, and I was not sure to upload it. If you like it, please leave a review** **J**


End file.
